Performance of work shall involve the conduct of original epidemiologic research, which is either hypothesis-driven or descriptive of a defined population such as that of the adult population of the United States, on the epidemiology, etiology, and sequelae of the various diseases under the purview of NIDDK, including assessment and analysis of data files in the context of contemporary knowledge about these diseases;preparation of detailed written technical reports on scientific analyses arising from the data files that would be suitable for publication in the peer-reviewed medical literature, including discussion of the pertinent published literature and scientific assessment of analysis results as they relate to current knowledge of disease conditions related to NIDDK;epidemiologic and statistical consultation in assessment and analysis of a variety of sources of data on diseases under the purview of NIDDK. Data sources include particularly the complex data files derived from surveys of the National Center for Health Statistics but will also include other appropriate data files relating to NIDDK research interests. Collaboration with scientists in the NIDDK Epidemiology Committee and their consultants in original epidemiologic and statistical research on NIDDK diseases based on these sources;statistical assessment of these analyses including conducting a wide range of descriptive and inferential epidemiologic and statistical analyses;provision of biostatistical support in determining the technical feasibility of specific proposed analyses, considering such factors as cell size, missing data, etc.;selection of appropriate statistical analytic methods for specific analyses;consultation in performing statistical tests of analyses to determine significance of results; refinement of existing SAS procedures to perform innovative analyses or to develop other programs not available in SAS;data management and data processing support in analysis of complex biomedical datasets;procuring and maintaining complex data files from epidemiologic surveys and other data sources;development and maintenance and documentation of computer files;merging files and developing specialized working subfiles;statistical computer-based analyses;preparation of technical reports containing details of files procured, new files developed, and file management;review and assessment of the published contemporary biomedical and epidemiology literature for information on the diseases and disorders under the purview of NIDDK, selection of significant articles relevant to the diagnosis, treatment and prevention of these diseases and disorders, and preparation of synopses of research results as summary reports in language suitable for an educated lay audience;development and maintenance of data systems for scientific and administrative activities in NIDDK or at remote sites using the Internet or other appropriate tools. These systems would include administrative records for use within NIDDK as well as information intended for electronic access by the broader scientific community. These activities will be in support of projects designed and conducted by members of the NIDDK Epidemiology Committee, other scientists designated by the NIDDK Committee, and other NIDDK personnel.